For What We Believe In
by Vullet
Summary: When a question comes up between them of, "Would you sacrifice yourself for Aporia?", The guilt Skiel feels due to the Machine Emperor Genocide returns. However, when choices are questioned and war breaks between Yliaster, Skiel has to make a choice, Protect Lucciano, or save the future. indefinite hiatus
1. Hope

**02/14/2016**

* * *

 _ **Ark** **Cradle**_ was often more silent that loud, although it was to be expected when it consisted of 1 cyborg, 5 androids, and 3 things.

"So, Wisel, still spiteful against Granel?" Skiel questioned, it's legs(Concept: Skiel's gun can split into 'legs' similar to bird talons.) gripping the pipe under it tighter.

"Eh, could care less. Granel's gone now. He's yet to return."

The white robot looked up, as if he was looking at the sky.

"It's hiliarious that we're Neo Domino, just upside down. Z-One is quite creative," He remarked. Skiel looked at his fellow Machine Emperor, and looked up.

"It's quite beautiful. Yet it's a sign of how much pain our comrades have caused. Our fellow machines are the reason for this. We are the reason for humanity not existing in the future."

The bird looked down, as his friend turned to him.

"Then why did Aporia survive?" Wisel nudged Skiel, as the smallest one rolled in.

"Ah, Granel. Still upset over your…form?" Skiel would be smirking if possible. "Might as shut it, Skiel. Aporia survived because we're different, we have what humans called brains, or at least something like it. We are still with the part of him we met him at."

"Pffft, stuck with José upset you? If anything, he's the least like the Aporia I knew," Skiel commented.

"Heh, and this comes from the emperor who still sometimes calls his master 'Aporia'," Wisel spit in.

"Lucciano reminds me so much of him…." Skiel said, sadly. "What happened to who we knew?"

"Split into three parts by the Shrimp Mobile. If anything, Placido is the closest," Wisel responded.

"Can't agree more on that Placido is the closest," Granel admitted.

"When you think about it, none of us besides Z-One truly exist anymore. We're just bots, of the people, or machines, we use to be. So if anything happens, would you sacrifice yourself for Aporia?" Wisel then said, out of nowhere.

"Why not? Would have done the same even if I was 'real', Wisel."

"Granel, you make it sound so simple! You act like the boss and you aren't even half the size of Skiel! You're just as large as Lucciano, if even!" Wisel exclaimed.

"My tablet will come soon. Hopefully," The smallest of them was quite ticked off.

"As a reponse to the question on topic, I truly would. Aporia is the reason I didn't kill myself in the first place. The fact that one would trust me is what brought me hope," Skiel wandered on, once again looking up at the sky.

"Well even if it means we would cease to exist, we'll fight for the future. Promise." Wisel looked at his friends.

"Course," Granel chimed in.

"Promise, Wisel. We'll not let Aporia down, nor Z-One! For the sake of humanity! For the sake of being the difference in what we are!" Skiel exclaimed, looking up once again. " _And maybe…_ " Skiel thought, " _Maybe we'll finally not have to live in shame for our fellow machines._ "

* * *

 **This is based off of the _Protector Machine Emperors!AU_. Basically goes that the reason Aporia uses them is due to a certain 3 protecting him, and sticking with him through life. This is mainly between Lucciano and Skiel's conflict VS José and the idea of Aporia, but it also provides some more detail in Canon(ish) Placido headcanons from me and working with Duel Monsters themselves, including more in depth look at the card game later on.**


	2. Truth

**2/14/16**

* * *

" _ **Skiel!**_ " Lucciano had being looking for the bird, but he'd never expect to find him alone, without the other Machine Emperors at least.

"Ah, Ap- Lucciano. I'm sorry. I still have a hard time facing the fact tha-Oh wait. I'm sorry for confusing you, it's probably more complicated if I explain it. Just wait until Z-One…..please. I'm…not one worthy of trust."

"Skiel? I don't want to be mean, but who is Aporia?" questioned the small android. The Machine looked his way, and glanced down.

"Ask Z-One, as I said. I'm not worthy of trust," Skiel muttered, sadness in his tone. "I'm truly sorry Lucciano, but I cannot tell you of Aporia nor why I'm despairing."

" _It'd probably hurt him more, anyways…._ "

Before Skiel could splurt out anything, Lucciano was gone. " _I have to ignore him for now…I can't tell him of Aporia yet._ "

* * *

 _ **It was unfortunately**_ too late for the Machine Emperor. Antinomy couldn't help to ignore the question. "Why the hell was I never told this!?" Placido's obvious complaining tone came from halfway across Ark Cradle.

"Well this is by far the worst possible to tell them, Anti…." Skiel sighed but at the same time rejoiced. " _Hopefully they won't complain about my mistakes sometimes now. And hopefully maybe they won't reject us as much as they do._ "

Skiel honestly laughed at every nitpick Placido had. He was being told probably the most important thing in his 'life' yet he complained about it. Considering it was Antinomy, however, it was bound to be a lot less proper than how'd it come from Z-One. Personally to Skiel, guy was nearly as bad at talking as Paradox. He could only imagine the hiliariousity that would ensure if it was Para over the famous Riding Duelist. Better to be socially akward than plain stupid.

"This is quite…fun." The words from Wisel hit Skiel like a hammer.

"Oh. I didn't even notice you. This is more amusing that expected."

"Aren't you glad it's Antinomy?" Wisel was obviously happy, it was fun to see even José quite pissed at God. By now Paradox had joined in, just listening to Antinomy. It was pretty obvious he was gay for Antinomy in someway.

"Pffft….It's like talking to a child about how babies are made. Except it's a lot funnier. Ah, Placido, Don't you amuse me,~" Wisel was still quite pleased.

"Shut up!" Skiel blurted, obviously out of it as well. Half of this was quite intresting from Antinomy's point of view, but the other half was by far "Holy Shit Placido!" at how terrible he was acting. The ordeal was finally over, and it ended up just as fantastic as Skiel expected. José was pissed, Lucciano was confused, Paradox was basically being himself, Antinomy didn't get it and Placido was emotionally scarred over Z-One's nelgection towards him. He also wasn't pleased he and José were the same person.

Then Z-One came. If God was a shrimp mobile, nobody wanted to even know what the fuck the Devil actual was.

"What the fuck Antinomy!? You explained the whole thing? How the hell did you even know?" It was obvious the cyborg was furious.  
"Because I was also Aporia's friend for the most part and hey, I can't deny the fact that Lucciano would eventually muder me if I didn't speak," Antinomy spat back.

"This is great," Wisel stated at the conflict at hand.

* * *

 _ **Everything ended up as expected**_. Z-One explained the story in a much better manner(albeit more serious manner) than Antinomy, and everything was just a better verison of previously(God knows how Placido managed to be even funnier).

"My whole life is a lie!" The D-Wheel screeched, basically at the point of breaking down completely.

"You sure Placido isn't broken?" Lucciano asked Antinomy, concerned.  
"Doubt it. Probably just broke him with my completely just-as-good-as-Z-One skills. Impressive, I must tell myself," Antinomy stated, in a rather mean manner.

" **THIS IS A PRIME EXAMPLE OF 'HUMANITY'** ," Wisel pointed at the basically broken Placido, basically having the troll face on as well as you could…you know…The author has no idea how to explain the expressions of Meklords.

"Quite surprised Z-One didn't even bother to tell me about this. I may actually owe one to you, Lucciano," José said.

"Don't be worried, Z-One's a big lier! He keep me thinking their was some other person out in the world wonder trading Pokemon for 3 years straight!" Paradox shouted, as if it had completely heartbroken him.

Placido finally snapped back and responded, "Yeah, that's because you're a complete noob who plays a children's video game in an apoclaypse!"

Wisel was pretending to be asleep. 'Waking up' he starred at Skiel. "Oh, did I miss any fantastic Placido moments?" he questioned, the bird shaking his head.

"Woah, wait, what. You see me as an amusment? You will shut it, you damn robot!" Placido exclaimed.

"Eh, I could easily crush you if I was still a real thing. Be glad I'm more of a living hologram now," Wisel responded, finally acting serious again.

"Finally he snaps back into reality. Rather, both of them," Granel commented. Skiel turned back.

"Wondering where you've been, Grand. Got a good reason? Good luck beating Placido though, he's given me enough laughs in the past hour to last a couple years," Skiel 'smiled', concerned about the fact that this Placido may actually die if Wisel found a way to pull it.

"Ignoring this bullshit," the smallest of them commented.

Wisel turned around, adding in, "You completely missed the best of Placido!" The mentioned android looked quite pissed.

"Ah, I missed Placido being dumb? What a shock. Paradox's enough to drive me crazy," the orange robot spat, quite annoyed at it's fellow machines antics.

"I'd make a Riding Duel joke but I might as well leave. You know, before I look for a way to kill him," Wisel gestured behind him, and promptly leaved.

"Quite sorry about that," Skiel spoke for his friend towards Placido. "He's been a lot like you lately."

* * *

 **First off, 1002 words of actual writing. Second off, Placido was beyond fun to write! He's like a mix between my treatment of Reversed!Sect, Wisel, and my RP Blog when I don't go serious. He'll receive character improvments to make him more like the show, but considering right now he's just focussed on dueling Satellite's Shooting Star, I'm not going to pass off some fun. This is also my first time in a while writing for José, Z-One, Paradox and Antinomy, so sorry if they are a bit different from canon(Or canon LK abridged, in the case of Para).**


End file.
